When the Snow Melts
by Otakucraziness
Summary: Yuki Shibasaki is a detective from the Metropolitan police and is ordered to work on the Kira case with the world's number one detective, L. Is this case even more dangerous than it seems?
1. New Case?

**Prologue**

What is love?

Ever since I was little, I've been wondering about this question. Most people technically love their friends and family just as much as they'd love their boyfriend. Maybe even more than they'd love a boyfriend. But those feelings feel different from each other. So which one is love?

I wondered and pondered about the definition of love. What defines it? How can you tell the difference between friendship and love? What does it feel like? How does it happen? There were just so many questions!

Until I met him.

I know it's corny, but it's true. Once I met him, all the wondering and questioning about what love was just, stopped.

But new questions that I didn't understand came along...

**Chapter 1**

_Beep beep BEEP!_ I groaned in my sleep. "Stupid alarm. Shut up already." I mumbled dazedly. I reached out and slammed my fist on the snooze button. I then lay in bed for a few moments before looking back at the clock and realizing what time it was.

"Crap!" I cursed. Still in a daze, I stumbled out of bed and ran to the restroom to get ready for another day at work. It was a cold winter day, so I threw on a scarf and a thick, blue winter coat. I left my hair down because I thought it would protect me better from the cold. I grabbed my purse and my cellphone and scrambled out the door.

Sprinting towards the subway, all the buildings and advertisements in Tokyo were a blur. I'd normally take my time and admire the city while walking slowly to the subway, but it was going to be late.

I had just moved from California to Tokyo, Japan. Everything from the buildings to the bushes fascinated me. It was so different from what I was used to! It wasn't a bad thing though, because after moving here, I've started to feel even more alive than usual.

I stepped into the subway and sat down quickly onto a seat. I stared at my hands while moving my knees around nervously. I wasn't about to be late for the first time since I've been hired! I looked outside the window every few minutes to see if we were at our stop.

After what seemed like hours, we finally arrived at our destination. I quickly grabbed my stuff and bolted out the subway. I glanced quickly at my watch and gasped. Three more minutes until I'm late! Sprinting faster and faster, I finally arrived at my destination.

I had arrived at the Metropolitan Police Station. I'm a detective. I mostly solve small local cases, but it's fun. I love helping people and seeing the joy on their faces after I'm done. It makes me feel...important.

"Yuki Shibasaki! You were almost late for the first time since you started working here!" A voice clucked disapprovingly. At the sound of my name, I turned around to see my friend Midori behind me.

"Glad to see you too." I murmured grumpily.

"Cold as usual I see," Midori cocked her eyebrow "didn't sleep well?"

I glared at her. Midori grinned wildly and turned back to her work. I also turned around and started working. I was finishing a case report and was just about done when I heard my name.

"Yuki Shibasaki!"

"Yes?" I turned around. My boss was standing behind with his arms crossed.

"You're being transferred." He said coolly.

"What? To where?" I was confused. I had done my job well and made almost no errors. What did I do?

"Let me rephrase that, you are going to be working on a big case and will be working with another group for the case."

"Really?" I shivered excitedly. I have wanted to work on something big since I began pursuing my dream of being a detective.

"Yes, you'll be working on the Kira case."

That's when I froze. The Kira case? That was the case that everyone was buzzing about. The case was crazy! The world's number one detective, L, was working on the case and they still can't solve it. What did they expect to accomplish putting ME on the case?

For those of you who don't know what the Kira case is, it's a series of murders where the victim dies of a heart attack. The killer is able to kill and cause heart attacks without being near the victim. The killer is also able to control the time of the victim's death and actions of the victim before death to some extent. The killer is known as Kira and is located in Japan. Other than the information listed, we don't know much about Kira and his or her identity.

"M-m-me on the K-Kira case?" I stammered due to the unexpected order. "W-why?"

" I don't know, it was a request from L."

"Huh?" I was shocked. "What!?"

"I don't know any of the details, but you are instructed to report to this address." My boss hands me an envelope. "Be sure to be safe."

I nod and take the envelope. I felt like throwing up. I was doubting my abilities to help with the case. What if I failed at the case? What if I end up disappointing my colleagues? Worst of all...what if I were to end up dead?

I was immediately sent off to the address. I unsealed the envelope carefully and took out its contents. I quietly read the hotel name and sighed. That's a thirty minute walk! "Whatever." I mumbled might as well lose some weight while walking.

I trudged along the streets. It was December, so it was cold. My breaths came out in frothy white puffs. I felt the cold seeping in even through my coat. I walked faster to preserve body heat and to get to the warm, heated hotel more quickly.

I finally entered the hotel. I pushed the thick double doors open bringing a blast of cold air inside with me. I wiped my shoes and lumbered to the reception desk, feet heavy and stiff from the cold. That's when I finally took notice of the lobby.

"Woah." I gaped at the interior design. The lobby was decorated lavishly with red velvet drapes, thick, lush carpet, cushiony sofas, mahaghony tables and chairs, and walls painted pure white.

"Ma'm? M'am? Hello?"

I regained my consciousness and looked at the source of the voice, it was the lady at the receptionist desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hi. I'm looking for R-ryuzaki?" I read the fake name off the card I had received from my boss.

"Oh, yes. He did say he was expecting someone. Do you happen to be Miss Shibasaki?"

"Y-yes!"

"Room 505, level 5. He should be in the room so don't worry about getting in or anything." The receptionist smiled elegantly, "Have a nice day."

"Thank you." I smiled and started to set out for the stairs.

Room 505. I stood there looking at the door. I wondered now I should greet him. Should I greet him formally? Casually? What kind of person is he? Stern? Happy? Mentally insane? I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.


	2. The World's Number One Detective?

_Knock knock!_ The knock echoed through the hallway. I swiftly pulled my hand back and stepped away, afraid that the door would swing outward. I heard the shuffling of feet through the door, and it opened slowly. That's when I saw him.

"...I am L."

"...EH?" I was in utter shock. HE was L?

The man standing in front of me looked as if he was in his early 20's. He had spiked, black hair that seemed to defy gravity. He wore a white, long sleeved shirt along with loose jeans. The heck? He wasn't even wearing shoes! His eyes were like dark coals. They were large and devoid of emotion. He had dark shadows under his eyes, probably from lack of sleep. He was hunched over with his knees slightly bent.

I finally understood why they hadn't solved the case yet.

Or maybe I was just in the wrong room...

"Hi, I'm Yuki Shibasaki fromー"

"_BANG!"_ He interrupted me in the middle of my introduction while pointing a finger gun at me.

Now I was sure I was at the wrong room. "Ok...I can see that you're probably mentally sick or something. I suggest you to go to a hospital. I'll go to the room next door, because I think I'm in the wrong place. Sorry to inー"

"If I were Kira, you would be dead now." He had cut me off again. Grrr.

"Excuse me?"

"Kira needs a face and a name to kill. Introducing yourself has given him your name. It is highly possible that while you're working on this case, you'll meet him. If you make a mistake like this, you could end up dead."

I was speechless. How was I supposed to respond to that?

"Here, use this fake ID to hide your identity." He tossed me an ID which I caught. I opened it to see my picture with the fake name, "Hana Saeki."

Ok, so maybe I was at the right room.

"Oh, thanks..."

He nodded and walked into the room and I followed.

The room, like the hotel, was also very extravagant. It had velvet sofas and large double glass doors that led to a balcony. But it was quite stuffy in there. Probably because all the windows and curtains were closed.

He sat down on a sofa. He had a strange way of sitting. He sat with his knees bent up againsthis chest, like he was crouching.

Were all detectives this weird? Was I going to become this weird?

"Sit." He gestured to the sofa on the opposite side of the table.

I nodded quietly and sat down. I felt quite embarrassed that I thought he wasn't the real L. I probably didn't give the best first impression, but hey, neither did he!

"Give me your cellphone," He held a hand out.

"What, why?"

"I don't like cellphones, they interrupt me in the middle of my speaking."

Pffft. Look who's talking? "Well, I think I was interrupted by you far more many times my cellphone could ever interrupt you."

He cocked his head, seeming not to have expected this and took his hand back with a slight smile. "I apologize for that, I'll resume speaking."

I nodded and stared at him in anticipation.

"I'll be explaining to you the details of the Kira case. I'll then take you to meet everyone else working on the case tomorrow."

I nodded and waited to hear more.

"So far, what we know is that Kira needs a face and a name to kill. His main target is also criminals, but has started attacking a...wider range of people now. This is why you must not tell anyone your name. Kira can also control people before their death to some extent. He has used his victims to write me notes, too."

"Ok, got it."

He began to draw what looked like a timeline on the table of events that had to do with the case. He had a strange way holding his marker. He held his marker with mainly just his thumb and index finger.

I wasn't listening to half of his speech because it was way too long, and I was focusing on how weird he was. So let's skip to the part where I was actually listening.

"...The FBI agents from the US have also been killed by Kira." He concluded his long, detailed speech about the case. "...Any questions?"

I shook my head. Finally, this guy sure is good at explaining things.

"Good, Watari, please arrange for Miss Shibasaki to meet the others working on the case tomorrow in the afternoon."

"Yes, I will work on it immediately."

Startled, I turned around. I realized the voice was coming from an old man with wrinkles and white hair. I hadn't noticed him until now.

"Who is he?" I asked. Normal people do not have old men in their hotel room, standing there looking like statues.

"He's Watari, my assistant..."

I stood up quickly. "Hello, nice to meet you!" I bowed quickly from my waist.

"Hello, you needn't be so formal." He said with a smile barely touching his lips.

"Um...okay..." I said with an awkward laugh and sat back down.

I looked at my watch again and realized how long I had stayed...a full two hours just sitting here listening to L talk.

I can't believe I've wasted so much of my time here. I've got to leave.

I stood up and spoke quickly, "I should get going now. Haha see you!"

I got up and bolted towards the door, but of course I was interrupted again.

"Oh yes, Yuki? Tomorrow, introduce yourself to the task force members as your fake name."

"Got it."

"And call me Ryuzaki."

"Got it, can I leave now?"

"Yes, see you tomorrow."

"Ok, see you!"

I sprinted out the room, down the stairs, and out the hotel. Ah! Fresh air! Finally!

"Well, I sure wasn't expecting that!" I said with a slight laugh.

As I walked through the cold winter afternoon, it began to snow. The roads which were just shoveled were sprinkled with white dust again.

That's when I said to myself, "Tomorrow is when everything begins."

**Author's Notes**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave feedback so I know how to improve! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. The Japanese Task Force

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of its contents. This applies to this chapter, the chapters before it, and any chapter after. (Sorry I forgot to right this on the 1st and 2nd chapters.)**

"Hello, I'm Soichiro Yagami."

It was the next day and I was meeting everyone in the Japanese task force. I was extremely nervous. My palms were sweaty and my knees were shaking uncontrollably. Hopefully, no one noticed...

Chief Yagami looked like an older man in his forties. He was quite stern looking. His hair was light brown and was combed back naturally. His face was kind of squared and he wore glasses over his light brown eyes.

"Hi! I'm Touta Matsuda! I'm the least experienced, but am determined to work hard!"

Matsuda looked like a very cheerful guy. His skin was slightly pale and had dark black hair that covered his ears. His hair fell into his brown eyes and he had a bright smile.

"Hello, I'm Shuichi Aizawa."

Aizawa looked as if he were in his thirties. He had dark hair that seemed to be a tamer version of an Afro. His eyes were a gray color and he looked like a very serious and perceptive person.

"...Kanzo Mogi."

Mogi seemed to be a very reserved person. His hair was brown and spiked. He had brown eyes which complemented his square jaw.

"I'm Hirokazu Ukita. Nice to meet you."

Ukita seemed like a pleasant person. His hair was cropped short with a widow's peak that straightened out at the sides. He had a fair complexion with tan eyes.

"Hideki Ide, nice to meet you."

Ide had a long face. His dark black was swept back, but there were still a few wispy bangs that were left on his forehead. He had dark beady eyes and didn't seem to have eyebrows.

Now, it was my turn to introduce myself. "H-hello, I'm Saeki. It's nice to meet you all. You can call me Hana!" My voice was shaking throughout my whole introduction. I followed this intro with a bow from the waist.

"Why did you ask to introduce her to us, Ryuzaki?" Chief Yagami inquired curiously.

"...Starting from today, Hana will be working on the case with us." Ryuzaki, who had been sitting there, watching quietly, finally spoke up.

That's when Mr. Yagami spoke with a worried expression on his face, "Excuse me for questioning, but isn't she kind of young to be working on such a dangerous case? Not to mention that she's a girl, I'm afraid she may find things too scary or emotional for her to hanー"

After hearing that, all of a sudden, I didn't feel nervous anymore. I felt as if I was being looked down upon. It was like a fire was burning inside me. "Are you underestimating me?" I cut him off, glaring at him. I don't care how much he worried for my well being. I was not about to be put aside as a girl who was too afraid and couldn't take care of herself.

Ryuzaki chuckled calmly. "She may not look it, but she is quite the rebellious and impulsive one. She will be fine. In fact, from observing her, her personality seems slightly...masculine."

Rebellious? Impulsive? Masculine?

I may not be the world's number one detective, but I knew those weren't compliments.

I felt a surge of anger wash over me and then, there was an explosion. "EXCUSE ME!?" I practically screeched, "REBELLIOUS? IMPULSIVE? MASCULINE?" Seriously?

"I speak from my observations, so, in other words the truth." Ryuzaki said passively as if it didn't matter.

World's number one detective my butt.

But I managed to calm myself and seated myself quietly. I finally noticed the shocked looks on everyone's faces after seeing my outburst. I smiled sheepishly and gave a little wave with my fingers.

"Moving on with business," Ryuzaki continued to speak, "there has been new information on the Kira case."

The atmosphere in the room seemed to immediately tense. Everyone sat on the edges of their seats, gripping the armrests tightly while Ryuzaki calmly drank his coffee.

"Ray Penber, one of the FBI members who died, had a fiancé, right?"

We all nodded and continued to listen in anticipation.

Naomi Misora. She was about to marry Ray, but he had died while working on the Kira case. Before becoming Ray's fiancé, she worked as a FBI agent. She had worked on two BB murder cases along with L, err, I mean, Ryuzaki.

"She recently disappeared and died."

Everyone was surprised. Did Naomi's death have anything to do with the Kira case? Why did she die?

"How did she die?" Chief Yagami asked.

"It seemed like suicide, but considering what I know about Naomi, it doesn't seem possible." Ryuzaki replied with a pensive face.

"Could it be because she was so devastated that Ray had died," Matsuda asked, "that she went and committed suicide?"

"It's highly unlikely. Considering her personality, Naomi probably would've started investigating Ray's death over killing herself. She was quite headstrong."

A silence took hold of the room. Was there another explanation? Unless...

"Is it the work of Kira?" I asked.

Surprised commotion filled the room. While Ryuzaki looked at me with his black eyes. They had a sense of calmness in them.

"It's possible, but from what we know, Kira can only kill with heart attacks," Ryuzaki answered my question and put the room in silence.

"She may have found something while investigating. Something that Kira was trying to hide. Kira has the ability to control people before they die. Therefore, I think it's highly possible that he could kill with methods other than heart attacks." I said persistently.

Again, the room fell silent. In the silence, you could've heard a pin drop.

There must be an explanation. There's always an explanation.

Eventually, we started reviewing our clues that we had already uncovered to see if Naomi's suicide could be connected to the Kira case.

But we found no answer.

**Author's Notes: Thank you for reading and thanks to my friend for helping me edit the story! Hoped you enjoyed!**


	4. The Sweets Shop

Today was Saturday, so I didn't need to go to work. I was planning on sleeping in and skipping breakfast, but, of course, as always, my plans were ruined.

_Ding ding ding!_ My phone screamed at me as I slept. I groaned. Who the heck was calling. I checked the clock. It was 8 in the morning.

Not cool.

I felt the desk to find my phone. I answered the call with a tired, "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Ryuzaki."

"Hi, listen, it's a weekend. Therefore, I'm not obligated to answer work calls. So if you'll excuse me I must be getting back to slー"

"Ok, so today at 10 we shall meet at the local sweets store," Ryuzaki completely ignored me and continued speaking, "I want to discuss your theories about the Kira case."

"...Fine." I said irritably. I guess me sleeping until 12 on this fateful Saturday was just not meant to be.

"Great. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other things to be doing. Bye."

And then he hung up.

"Rude." I mumbled. Well, time to get up.

Yay.

I rolled out of my bed and got ready to go. I put on presentable clothes and skipped breakfast because we were going to a sweets shop. Then I left the house.

I still had thirty minutes until our meeting time, so I decided to walk to the shop. I accidentally jostled many people because I was so sleepy I couldn't walk straight.

This is what I get for sleeping at 3 AM.

At 9:50, I stumbled into the sweets shop 10 minutes early. But he was already here anyways.

"Hello, Yuki!" Ryuzaki waved to indicate where he was.

I trudged to him and threw myself onto the cushiony seat.

"Good morning Yuki, I can see you're doing very well on this fine morning." He said this while trying to stifle a laugh.

I glared at him. "You're the one who woke me up so early." I followed this with a yawn and laying my head down onto the table.

"I apologize for that, but please don't fall asleep on me."

"Oh yeah, I've been wondering, but why do you sit like that?" I asked with curiosity.

"I have to sit like this. If I don't my deduction skills would fall by 40%." He replied as if it was obvious, "Now, shall we order?"

"Okay." I called a waitress over, "we would like to order now."

She gave Ryuzaki a funny look. "What would you like to order?"

"I would like a coffee with 8 sugar 8 cream, cheesecake, strawberry cake, pudding, mint ice cream, and a crepe," I said after scanning the menu quickly, "Okay, your turn to order."

I looked up to see Ryuzaki staring at me with a surprised look on his face.

"What?" I asked defensively, "I'm hungry!"

"No, it's not that, it's just that I've never seen anyone order as many sweets as me."

That's when he started laughing.

"Hey!" I was sure my cheeks were flushing red by now.

The waitress giggled. "You two are such a nice couple."

"We're not a couple." Ryuzaki and I had spoken in unison and had shot the waitress the exact same look.

"Whatever you say," she turned to Ryuzaki, "What would you like to order?"

"...I would like a strawberry shortcake, cheesecake, coffee with 8 sugar and 8 cream, jello, doughnuts, pudding, teramisu,..." and so on.

I sat there with gaping at him. That's even more than I ordered!

This shop's going to earn so much money off of us.

We sat in silence until the food came. Then we started discussing the case.

"So, Yuki, can you please tell me why you think that Kira can kill with methods other than heart attacks?" He picked up a cookie with his index finger and thumb and dropped it into his mouth.

"Well, ifu Kfira culd confol somphone'th acphins before deaph, he meh be eble to confol fow phomeone dies." I was busy stuffing food into my mouth. My words were pretty muffled, so I wasn't sure he heard me.

"So, you think that because Kira can control people before their death therefore he may be able to control the way they die?"

I nodded while putting another mouthful of cheesecake into my mouth.

"I see, that's an interesting theory...We also know that Kira's access to police files, so that may also be a problem..."

I swallowed and said, "Wait, what? When did he start having access to police files?"

He glared at me and replied, "I told you the day you came to my hotel room to listen to the details to the case."

"Oh, you mean the parts where I wasn't listー I mean when I was listening very intently?"

He sighed, "You weren't listening, were you?"

"...Yea."

"Okay, so basically, we know that Kira has access to police files. We suspect the family members of the task force."

I gulped. Family members of the task force? Why would they do that?

"Kira has a 'god complex' so I suspect he is someone win a high IQ, lots of self confidence, and possibly good looks. He is childish and hates to lose."

"How do you know?" I asked tilting my head a little.

"Because I am also childish and also hate to lose." He said with a smile.

"Well, that's nice. Great minds think alike?"

"Yes, but at the end, justice will prevail."

I smiled, first thing he's said that I actually agree to.

Before I knew it, we had finished all the sweets on the table. Yes, ALL of them.

"I'll drive you home. Well, Watari's driving, but I'm going to be in the car." Ryuzaki said this soon after finishing all his sweets.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I wouldn't want a girl to walk home in the cold." He turned around quickly. Ha. His ears were turning red.

"Says the guy who called me masculine yesterday." I teased.

"Masculine or not, you're still a girl." He said with a chuckle.

"So I guess you're not taking that comment back?" I asked.

"Not a chance."

**Author's Notes: Thanks for reading! (Again) Thanks to my friend for editing! (Again) Hope you enjoyed! (Again) (As you can see, I have no life.)**


	5. Yagami Light

Monday, work day.

I hate Mondays.

As you can probably tell, I'm not a very active person. I'm lazy.

That day, I had trudged into Ryuzaki's work room with eye bags worse than his. I forgot to put on makeup and wore glasses because I also forgot that all members of the Japanese task force were there. Everyone was probably looking at me funny, but screw them!

I told you, I was in a bad mood.

"Wow, I see you're doing well today!" Matsuda said trying to cheer me up.

"Shut up, idiot." Then, I threw my purse at him.

Rule number one, do not EVER talk to a sleepy Yuki.

Luckily, he caught it, but you could tell he was shocked.

One of the most stupid things I've done.

I sat down with a grumpy face and leaned on the arm rest with my eyes closed. So tired.

"I see everyone's doing well today." Ryuzaki began the discussion with a bright note.

Everyone looked at me, but I didn't notice as I was looking out of the window dazedly.

"So, I've decided to confirm my suspicions of Kira being related to one of us in the task force. Very possibly a family member of one of us."

Everyone looked at one another, as if trying to see who had the answers.

"Yuki and I don't have family members with us in Tokyo, so we're out." He looks at the other members of the task force, "So I narrowed down the families a little."

"I decided that Chief Yagami's family had the highest possibility of containing Kira. He has the most information of the case."

I all of a sudden flew awake. This conversation has finally started to get interesting.

"So what do you suggest we do then?" Aizawa asked, mistrusting.

"A solution? My solution is that we bug Chief Yagami's entire house with cameras and listening devices." Ryuzaki replied before stuffing a cookie into his mouth.

Chief Yagami looked at his feet. He seemed to be thinking. I don't blame him, anyone would be shocked if Ryuzaki all of a sudden told him that Kira was in his family.

"...I allow you permission to bug the house."

Everyone flew into panic.

"Why?"

"What about your wife and your daughter?"

"I'll monitor the girls." I looked up, "the rest of you can watch his son. That way, they can have their privacy and we can still gather information."

"It's settled then." Ryuzaki stood up, "We should get the necessary preparations ready."

"Even though, I agree in having my house bugged," Chief Yagami spoke, "I can assure you you will not find anything because Kira is not in my family."

Well, anyone would say that, but who could be sure?

After a few hours of getting the equipment ready. We made sure that there was no one in the Yagami residence and began to put cameras and listening devices in the whole house. We left Chief Yagami at Ryuzaki's room because we thought it was best to leave him there.

I was in charge of installing cameras and listening devices in Chief Yagami's son, Yagami Light's, room.

I walked into the room which was dark. I noticed there was a piece of paper that had been stuck in between the door and the door frame.

"Wow, quite cautious of a guy, isn't he?" I mumbled to myself.

I reminded myself to put it back to its original place when I was done setting everything up in his room.

"Now, shall we begin?"

I started to set up he cameras and listening devices. I made sure everything inch in the room could be seen through the camera.

The cameras were small to avoid being seen. Using the ladder that I had brought with me, I installed the bugs all around the room in every corner.

"That should do the trick."

I brushed myself off in triumph. That was the most excercise I've gotten in weeks! Sweat dripped down my forehead and I was panting heavily.

"Are you ready to go?" Matsuda shouted from downstairs.

"Yes! Coming!" I ran down the stairs and yes, I remembered to put the piece of paper back.

"Let's go."

We returned back to Ryuzaki's room and turned in the monitors. We made sure all the cameras were working and I was seated in front of monitors showing the girls' bedrooms and restrooms.

No one was home yet, but Light Yagami was just about to get home.

"Everyone, get ready to monitor the screens," Ryuzaki instructed us, "Light should be home any minute. Ah, there he is."

I turned around to check out the screen. And then, there was Light.

He was a tall guy with light brown hair that was neatly brushed. He had piercing brown eyes that looked like they were deceiving the world. I guess he would be considered good looking, but I didn't trust his eyes.

He looked directly at the camera. This startled me, I thought he had found the camera at the doorway. But he continued walking.

"...I think out of everyone in the family, Light would have the highest possibility of being Kira." Ryuzaki said this while eating.

"My son is not a killer," Chief Yagami interrupted glaring at Ryuzaki, "he is a model student and gets excellent grades. Everyone at school thinks he's charming."

That just made the possibility of him being Kira even higher.

Think about it. Ryuzaki told me what he thought Kira would be like. He thought Kira would have good looks (which he kind of has) and a high IQ (he gets good grades).

But how about his personality?

We can't completely decide whether he is Kira without understanding his personality and his thoughts. What if he thinks Kira's a complete lunatic?

"It's not a high percentage," Ryuzaki replied to Chief Yagami's outburst, "around 2% maybe, but it's the highest percentage as of right now."

He was lying. I know he was lying. When you lie, you have a tendency to not look at who you're talking to in the eye, say your lies passively, and do little movements that people normally wouldn't notice anyway.

But I knew he was lying. I lie all the time about small things. I'm pretty sure I know how someone acts when they're lying.

Ryuzaki either didn't suspect Light, or he was pretty certain that this was Kira.

**Author's Note: Thank you all and my editing fairy again! Oh yes, and I was just wondering if you guys liked Light or L better. Just wondering. :D **


	6. Security Cameras

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for reading. I haven't updated in awhile, I think. I added something new in this chapter. I added L's POV. Just wondering if this is what you thought L would think like. Please give me feedback and tell me. Thanks!**

I yawned. I slapped myself. I yawned. I slapped myself.

I am so tired. This is the stupidest choice I've ever made.

Ryuzaki's hotel room was dark and warm. The perfect condition to sleep in!

So why am I here?

I had "volunteered" to stay at Ryuzaki's hotel room to monitor the security cameras with him. Now I'm sleepy.

Hmmm... conversation! Yes! Conversation will keep me awake!

"Hey, Ryuzaki?" I yawned, "When do you ever find the time to sleep?"

"I don't sleep very often." He replied.

"...how...?" I glanced at him.

"I have insomnia."

"Yeah, I got that from the eyes."

He chuckled and continued staring at the screens, which were dark because everyone was asleep.

"Does it get easier?" I asked.

"What?"

"Not having to sleep. Does it get easier?"

"I don't know. I've never been much of a sleeper."

"...Oh."

This is awkward.

Maybe I'll just take a short break... Just a small one... I'll be back up in no time...

"Hey, Yuki?" I asked, desperately trying to keep a conversation going, "Did you see anything strange on the monitors?"

No answer.

"Hello?"

I turned around. That's when I saw her slouched onto the desk.

I walked over to her and sighed, and after all her efforts to stay awake.

I bent down to brush the hair out of her face, but her hand smacked mine before it got to it. Still feisty even in sleep.

She looked quite childlike while sleeping. Her face lost its touch of sternness and her jet black hair spread out across the desk like a fan. Her eyelashes were long and her lips seemed to turn upwards, as if she were smiling.

I suddenly realized I was touching her hair. I pulled back violently and ended up crashing into a few things. She groaned and her eyes opened.

Shoot.

Her brown eyes were prominent and looked right at me. I was scared for a moment, afraid that she had seen me looking at her while she slept.

But then, her eyes closed and she fell back into a deep slumber.

I sighed with relief. If she had woken up when I was touching her hair, I would've died of embarrassment.

Girls are hard to deal with. And unfortunately, while she slept, she actually looked like...a girl?

There are always reasons for everything. The reason my heart is about to beat out of my chest? I was afraid I had awoken her and adrenaline was pumping through me.

The reason I can't take my eyes off of her? I don't know what to do with her and am currently thinking of a solution.

The reason my face feels red? Because it's really warm in here!

The reason why I'm backed against the wall looking like a total fool? Because I crashed into things and am regaining my balance.

Valid reasons, right?

I calmed myself down. That's it! It's nothing complex, it's just scientific and logical reasons that are making my body react.

So I thought it would be best if I put her somewhere easier to sleep and out of the way so I could at least monitor the screens. Couch? Bed? Table?

I decided it was best to move her to the bed.

...But how?

I tried "rolling" her out of her chair. That didn't work well because she ended up sprawled on the floor.

I tried rolling the chair and dumping her onto the bed, but turns out, I'm bad at rolling chairs with wheels.

...Last solution.

I was going to give her a piggyback ride.

...Now how do I get her on my back?

I crouched in front of her and used my foot to kick the chair so she fell forward. I felt a thump on my back, confirming I had caught her. I rearranged her arms so they fell over my shoulders and stood up.

I can't believe she slept through all this.

She wouldn't have noticed if someone was trying to kill her in her sleep!

My heart beat more quickly and loudly than before. What was wrong with me?

"...mm." She groaned and readjusted herself on my back, "...warm."

Dang it. I need to get her off my back.

I think the temperature in the room just increased by at least ten degrees.

I walked as speedily as I could to the bed without tripping over my feet. They kept tangling up and causing me trouble.

This has never happened before.

I dropped her carefully on the bed. I sighed in relief and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

I was about to walk out of the room into the computer room when I turned around. Outside, the moon was bright and the moonlight shot directly at her.

Stop staring!

"Goodnight Yuki." I whispered at the door, "Sweet dreams."

Then I carefully tiptoed out the room and calmed myself while watching the Yagami family. I felt a little lonely, but that was just because I had no one to talk to...

Right?


	7. I'm Going Back to College?

I awoke the next day feeling groggy. Sunlight flooded the room with a bright light. The ceiling was unlike the one in my room. It was a lighter cream color.

_Where am I?_

I sat up in the bed. Wait, the bed?

_Shit._

I must've fallen asleep while watching those security cameras.

I kicked myself out of bed and bolted out the door and into the living room.

"I'm so sorry!" I bowed quickly.

"I'll admit, I was quite surprised when I saw you lying on the desk in such an unladylike manner." Ryuzaki chuckled and turned around.

"Unladylike?" I cocked an eyebrow and laughed. I've learned not to take his "joking" as seriously as I used to.

He smiled. He took some warming up to, but he wasn't as bad as I thought he would be.

"So, what'd I miss?"

"Light has just gone to school along with his sister. Chief Yagami's wife is still at home."

"Nothing happened, right?"

"...Nothing."

I sighed in relief. As much as I wanted to catch Kira, I didn't want of Chief Yagami's family members to be accused.

"You seem relieved."

"Of course I am! Why would I want Chief Yagami's family members to be Kira?"

Ryuzaki stared at the screens. "No matter how much you don't want it to happen, I do find one of his family members suspicious."

My heart skipped a beat. "Who?"

"Yagami Light," he looked at me as if to check my reaction.

I was shocked, "Why? He's been an angel this whole week!"

"He was a perfect angel...he was too perfect. So perfect that it looked fake."

"Fake?"

"Yes...fake."

I've learned not to argue with Ryuzaki's intuition. It's often correct.

"Then what do we do?" I asked, "There's no proof."

He sat quietly, as if in thought.

"We're taking out the cameras."

"But, why? Didn't you say you suspected Light?"

"Having those cameras won't do anything, I have a feeling he's aware of those cameras. He knows we're watching him."

"Okay? Then what do you suggest we should do?"

He smiled, "I'm going to go meet him."

"But that's not safe!" I countered, "If you suspect him, then he could kill you!"

"That's what it means to lay your life down for a case," he turns to look at me, "Are you prepared to lay down yours?"

"...Yes."

"Then you'll be going with me."

"...How'll we get close to him?"

"Light will be taking his examination to get into college this Friday. We will also go take the test and get into the same college as him."

"Then what?"

"Then when we get in, we'll get close to him and get a grasp of his personality. This way, I can compare him to my understanding of Kira."

We sat in silence as I deduced his idea. It wasn't bad, but there were many dangers in it too. First off, we might be killed. Second, we might be killed. Third, we might be killed. But I also knew this was what it meant to lay my life on the line for a case, and I was ready.

"Okay, I'm in. Should we take any precautions like disguises?"

"I won't, but you are going to be wearing a disguise and use your fake ID."

"Wait, what? You're not using a disguise!?"

"No."

"NO? YOU COULD BE KILLED!"

"Tone it down, I'll be fine."

"What makes you think that?"

"Didn't I say to quiet down?" He turned around again, "You'll understand later on." Then he gave me a smirk and turned back to the screens.


	8. The Exam

"Oh God, I'm so nervous!"

I paced around the front of the exam room, rubbing my hands together and fiddling with my hair.

"Relax, you're going to be fine." Ryuzaki rolled his eyes at me.

"You may not be nervous, but I am! I hate tests!"

Ryuzaki sighed as I irritatedly dropped myself on one of the chairs in front of the room.

"The test will begin in ten minutes!" The supervisor called from inside. I felt sick.

"Come on, we have to go in." Ryuzaki grabbed my arm and pulled me into the classroom completely ignoring my protesting.

We sat next to each other and I was on the verge if panic.

"I-I-I thought t-this would be o-over when I got out of s-school, BUT NO! N-now I have to t-take a h-high school e-exam for my job!" I hyperventilated.

"Stop being weird."

"I'm not bein-"

"The exam will begin now!"

I turned to the front of the classroom.

"Pass the papers back."

When I received the exam, I took one copy and passed the rest to the person behind me.

"You have 2 hours. Good luck!"

I took a deep breath and began filling in the little bubbles on the multiple choice scantron.

"Student number 162! Sit normally please!"

I'm student number 163, so student number 162 is...

"Ryuzaki!" I whispered harshly, "Sit normally!"

"But if I do, my deduction abilities will decrease by forty percent!"

Then all of a sudden, he looked forward.

"Hey! What is it now?" I followed his line of vision and gasped.

It was Yagami Light.

And he was looking right at us.

"Oh, shit."

I turned my eyes back on the test and kicked Ryuzaki from under the table. Eventually, he also turned his eyes back to his test.

There (luckily) weren't any more problems during the rest of the exam.

"It's finally over!" I sighed in relief.

"You did quite a lot of hyperventilating in there." Ryuzaki said while glancing at the clock.

"I COULDN'T HELP IT!" I threw my pen at him.

He easily caught the pen and pockets it.

"You shouldn't throw things at people who can catch them."

I glared at him.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait for the results."

"I GOT IN!"

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was in the top 50, I guess that's not bad.

"Ryuzaki! How did you do?"

"Hmm? I got a perfect score."

"Eh? P-perfect?"

"Yes?"

"Like a hundred percent?"

"That's what a perfect score means."

My jaw dropped and I looked at him with angry eyes. Grr. Smart people.

"But I was tied with someone."

"Oh? Who's my savior?"

"I was tied with Yagami Light." He said with a slight smile.

"Yagami Light?" I cocked an eyebrow. I knew he was smart, but if he managed to score the same score as Ryuzaki, then his skills are basically matched up to Ryuzaki's.

"Yes," he gave another small smile, "This is going to be fun."

"Okay?"

"Tomorrow's the entrance ceremony, be prepared."

"Okay."

"I hate dresses." I tugged and pulled at my dress attempting to make it more comfortable while waiting for Ryuzaki, "Where is he anyway?"

"Good morning."

I turned to see him in his everyday attire.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING?"

"What is it?"

"Your clothing has to be formal for the event!"

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'll be fine."

"But it's disrespectful!"

"Well, nothing we can do about it now. Let's go."

We arrive at the entrance ceremony and sat next to each other.

"There he is." Ryuzaki nudges me and points to the left.

I follow his finger and see Yagami Light.

"You two are each doing a speech, right?"

He nodded, "It'll be a good time to observe his movements and make friends with him."

"Now, we will have our two top-scoring students come up to make a speech. Hideki Ryuzaki and Yagami Light."

Ryuzaki stood up and made his way up stage.

Applause filled the room and the two smarties went to sit down.

Yagami Light happened to decide to sit in the empty chair next to Ryuzaki.

I kept a poker face, but I was panicking inside. Did he find Ryuzaki suspicious?

Impossible, he wouldn't just happen to find him suspicious. I shook my head to rid of my worries.

"Yagami Light," I heard Ryuzaki whisper, "I have a secret."

"What are you doing?" I nudged him with my elbow, but he ignored me.

"Oh?"

"Do you want to know my secret?"

Yagami stared forward with no expression in his face.

"I am L."


End file.
